


Attached To Your Smooth Skin

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4 - Smooth like (swan feathers), Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou tergila-gila pada kulit mulus halus Akaashi Keiji....





	Attached To Your Smooth Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober dan #hoothootday sebagai birthday gift Bokuto Koutarou. Happy birthday Bokuto!
> 
> Happy reading~

 

Koutarou akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menyentuh dan menelusuri punggung Keiji. Terutama ketika mereka mandi bersama, atau saat berendam berdua, atau sebelum dan sesudah mereka _ahem_ bercinta _ahem_ , atau kapan pun kulit punggung Keiji terekspos di hadapannya. Tentunya ia harus amat menahan diri untuk tidak tergoda untuk menyentuh Keiji di tempat umum. Kamar mandi klub dan kolam renang sekolah misalnya. Atau tempat-tempat umum lainnya.

Atau ia tidak akan mendapat jatah selama satu semester.

Keiji kejam kadang-kadang. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Koutarou tergila-gila. Belum lagi saat Koutarou menyentuh punggung semulus dan sehalus bulu angsa itu. Koutarou sangat menyukai tekstur kulit punggung Keiji. Memang tak selembut kulit kaum hawa. Namun, sangat berbeda dengan kulit punggung lelaki mana pun. Oh, jangan salah sangka. Bukan berarti Koutarou mengecek satu per satu punggung orang lain untuk membandingkan, Koutarou hanya tahu bahwa kulit punggung Keiji yang terhalus.

   
Apalagi sewaktu ia menggigit dan memberikan tanda di seluruh punggung Keiji. Kadang ia lupa bahwa ia tengah memanja Keiji, bukan ingin _memakannya_ secara literal. Namun godaan permukaan mulus yang bidang itu sering membuat Koutarou terlena.

“Ah! Bokuto-san!”

“Eh? Oh! AAAHH!! Go-Gomen Akaashi! Terlalu keras?”

“Apa yang kaulakukan? Jangan memberi tanda di sana! Minggu depan kelasku mengadakan tes fisik dan kami akan berenang, jangan macam-macam Bokuto-san!” omel Keiji sambil melepaskan diri dari Koutarou. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya melalui cermin yang tergantung di dinding.

“Ha-Habisnya aku gemas. Kulit punggungmu indah sekali. Dan yang lebih penting, mereka lembut, halus dan kenyal. Aku jadi suka menghiasinya dengan tanda dariku,” jelasnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir dengan ekspresi sedih.

Keiji menghela napas. “Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tanda apa pun di punggungku, Bokuto-san!” tegas Keiji tanpa memberi sedikit pun kelonggaran.

Koutarou makin mengkeret pada posisinya sekarang di atas tempat tidur Keiji. Bibirnya semakin maju, pipinya pun mulai menggembung tanda protes. Lagi, helaan napas Keiji terdengar.

“Kau boleh menandainya setelah tes fisik kelasku minggu depan, Bokuto-san. Tapi tidak sekarang!”

Koutarou melompat dari atas ranjang dan menerjang Keiji. Membuat keduanya bergulingan di lantai. “Akaashi! Aku cinta kamu.”

Keiji sepertinya harus bersiap-siap merelakan punggungnya _dianiaya_ Koutarou setelah minggu depan.  
.  
.  
.

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rada kinky ya temanya XDDDD maafkan rexa yang mengetik ini di sela-sela waktu tidur, (ga bisa tidur XDDD) jadi ya rada anu....  
> Uhuk
> 
> Well, semoga menghibur. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
